


How Hajime Meets Jackie 小一小杰浪漫史

by kloudyes



Category: Ruhana Family, 流花一家人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kloudyes/pseuds/kloudyes
Summary: 跟阿姨一起脑的原创流花衍生！流花儿子樱木一、男朋友杰克K和流花女儿流川二的故事。爸爸们可能偶尔会出没！
Relationships: Sakuragi Hajime/Jack K
Comments: 37





	1. 万圣节小短剧之吸血鬼x医生

（医院诊室里）  
杰：下一位，樱木一！（进门的患者好帅，看呆了）  
一：医生，我头疼（挠头）。  
杰：（这么年轻的小伙子，能有什么问题呢？）过来拍一下片吧。（弯下腰调设备）  
一：（发现医生白大褂下面若隐若现的皮裤）医生您晚上有约吗？  
杰：没有，怎么了？  
一：皮裤不错。（手沿着小杰的大腿摸到内侧）里面的一定更不错。  
杰：（打掉小一的手）你知不知道我可以举报你性骚扰的！  
一：那你去举报吧，我已经摸到了你，被拘留被关起来我也愿意（盯）。  
杰：……我晚上要去万圣节游行！下午还要上班上到很晚，没时间专门换衣服。这皮裤紧身，不太好穿上的，我就提前换上了。  
一：原来如此。  
杰：（看着X光片）虽然大脑区域没什么异常……（注意到突出的牙齿）可是，你的牙齿……  
一：（一把搂过小杰的脖子，在他耳旁低语）医院的血袋在哪里，Jackie？不告诉我，我就把你变成吸血鬼。  
杰：（挣扎）你冷静一点！不然我要报警了！  
一：（从口袋里摸出手机没收）我爸在警察局有很多朋友，你报警没用的。  
杰：……！（气鼓鼓）血液资源宝贵，怎么能是你可以随便用的！  
一：我可以随便用啊，院长是我前女友。我俩和平分手后还有联系，我很确信她不会说什么的，你去举报她也不会认真对待的。（手伸进小杰的胸前乱摸）嗯？看看我摸到了什么？  
杰：Corset你没见过吗！  
一：还有更劲爆的（摸到金属环和皮带）！我越来越觉得你有意思了。以后也一直陪着我吧，我想要你治疗我，我的头疼好不了了。（食指托起小杰的下巴）我可以吗，dear Jackie?  
杰：我要是不答应呢？  
一：不答应我，我就让你高潮。（手探进小杰的皮裤里摸）  
杰：啊！（呜咽）  
一：我可以吗？（手指伸进内裤里）  
杰：唔嗯……  
一：可以吗？（握住，撸动）Angel Jackie?  
杰：可以！可以！！……快点咬我！！（往小一身上蹭）我受不了了！！（抓小一的胳膊）  
一：那我就不客气了，可能会很痛，哭出来也没事。（咬）

（幕后）  
一：你确定你可以穿这个corset？真的可以？不会勒得慌？我不想让你不舒服。  
杰：还好啦，我这几个月减了10斤肥肉！  
一：你肉肉的样子也好看。  
杰：不行！你看（转身），我腰上的肥肉没了，绑得也一点都不紧。妹妹特地帮我选了很久，我没事的。可是你刚才有一点让我很不高兴，前女友我很在意！台词明明是你俩已经不联系了！  
一：抱歉让你有不好的感受，我只是单纯想看看你着急的样子。像炸毛的小兔子一样，超可爱。  
杰：You are playing trick again!! （炸毛）I should ask for one treat for one trick!  
一：荣幸之至。（顺毛，搂着腰湿吻）读者朋友们，我俩的小短剧为了保证娱乐效果，所以三观不一定正，台词和动作也都是事先征得两人同意的，现实生活中一定不可以做让伴侣不舒服的事情哦！


	2. 日本男孩

（两人doi完，躺在床上）  
一：Jackie ，我想知道，你最喜欢我的什么样子？  
杰：啊这个好难选，我都喜欢，让我想想……我尤其喜欢你认真读书的样子！毕竟我是在图书馆看到你认真读书的样子，就下定决心让你知道我喜欢你！你呢？  
一：我最喜欢你高潮过后的样子。你很放松，什么都说。  
杰：……你是说现在！  
一：对。（亲）  
杰：其实我刚跟你交往的时候还发生过一件事情，我不知道该不该告诉你……  
一：告诉我。你之前承诺过，以后发生什么都会跟我说。  
杰：可是我担心你会生气。  
一：没关系，我不会生气的。  
杰：啊，那我就说了。当时我周围的几个朋友知道了我在跟你这个日本男孩交往，都嘲笑我。他们说，那么多美国男孩你不找！亚裔男孩都很自私，没有距离感，觉得伴侣为他们做什么都是应该的。我很生气，我说，我跟一一起做了很多事情，我明白他不是那样的！你们怎么能歧视呢！他们就说，等你再跟他交往一阵子就知道了，到时候可别哭。  
一：然后呢，你觉得我自私吗？  
杰：完全不是这样的！需要两个人做的任何事情，你都会先来问我的意见。如果我说还没有准备好，你永远都会说“没关系，那我们就再等等”，从来没有强迫过我。第一次make love，来日本见爸爸们，都是这样的。  
一：我不是普通的日本男孩哦。  
杰：你的确不是！跟你交往的这段时间，是我人生中最快乐的！我现在已经不主动联系那几个朋友了，反而是他们有时候会来问我一些情感上的问题！  
一：嗯，这样啊？比如呢？  
杰：就比如，他们怀疑交往对象出轨，但没有证据！  
一：然后你给他们提建议？  
杰：对啊，我会告诉他们，两个人一定要相信对方，然后把事情和自己的感受都坦诚跟对方说清楚。这样不论最后是不是还在一起，至少心里没有负担了。  
一：你挺有经验的嘛。确定我是你的初恋？（轻轻捏小杰的脸）  
杰：（刚doi完没多久，还在恍惚状态，所以什么都敢说）毕竟我也是喜欢过别人的……（之前那个因为自卑而谎称喜欢上别人，要和小一分手的梗）  
一：（也在恍惚状态，所以还没有反应过来这个梗）嗯？？（坐起来，一把把小杰放到自己大腿上，把他向前推了推）是谁？（右手打小杰的屁股）我要听到ta的名字！  
杰：（手肘撑着地毯，挣扎着）！！是声称喜欢过，声称！不是真的喜欢过！我错了！（呜咽）放开我！  
一：再说谎就再打你屁股。（把小杰放回床上）  
杰：（揉腰，抽了几张纸擦眼泪）  
一：（凑过去帮他擦）被打屁股感觉怎么样？  
杰：（吸鼻子）又痛又爽！我……（脸红）还想要……我找一个教程图给你，你拿我手机，在我的推特里，我前几天刚转的……  
一：（翻着小杰的推特）看到了。想要哪一种，我的主人？  
杰：那个……第三个，换尿布式……（抬腿，露出屁股）  
一：As you like it! （右手扶着小杰的腿，左手朝他屁股打）wwwwwwww


	3. 压缩衣，庭审和其它

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 仙道叔叔，不好意思又让你炮灰了！

花：（指着前面一栋大楼）这就是三井叔叔新开的连锁健身房和体育服饰公司。进去看看吧，我觉得你需要一件新的压缩衣！  
一：嗯！（两人进去）  
三：是花花啊！小一也来了！这身材，我真的羡慕啊！  
花：他练蛮久了，都当成生活的一部分了。小三你帮他挑一件压缩衣呗~  
三：没问题！你经常去健身房的话，这件纯黑的比较适合你！  
一：谢谢三井叔叔，我去试衣间比一下。（去试衣间）  
三：小一业余时间喜欢什么体育运动呢？  
花：哈哈，他大学刚入学的时候，排球社和篮球社争着要他，把他堵在新生欢迎区，不填报名表就不让走！两个社团的活动他都参加了两个星期，他说哪个都不想去。我说我还是建议你参加一段时间，团队合作的能力和队里交到的朋友对以后都是很重要的！他最后在篮球社待了一段时间，但是最近工作忙，没再打篮球了，他好像不是很喜欢跟我和枫一起打篮球。  
三：我不惊讶！谁跟你们做对手，都很容易崩溃的，哈哈。

买完衣服，小一开着花爸的车带他回流花家，因为花爸叫三个年轻人晚上过来吃火锅。花爸看着衣服，想起了之前当职业运动员的时候。  
（更衣室里，所有人都已经走了）  
花：（躺在沙发上，突然坐起来）喂，流川，站住！  
流：？  
花：我大腿酸得站不起来了，你给我按摩一下！（脱掉外面的短裤）  
流：（过去）你为什么又不穿压缩裤。（按花花的大腿）  
花：穿着太紧了，不舒服！  
流：压缩裤是支撑肌肉用的，不是压迫肌肉的。你这样长时间会损伤肌肉的，你想让你的球员生命提前结束吗。  
花：……我就是想让你给我按摩！你比教练按得舒服！你看我都硬了，非要我说得这么直白吗！  
流：（有点惊喜）你下次穿上压缩裤，我也给你按。我知道一个非常好的牌子，可以送你一条。  
花：你保证？  
流：嗯。

（小一看到花花对着窗外笑了）  
一：Papa你笑什么？  
花：想到了很久以前的一些事情。  
一：你跟Daddy的吗？  
花：嗯。  
一：一定是非常幸福的往事！对了，papa，我接了一个性少数客户的案子，想听听你的看法。  
花：嗯？说说看。  
一：客户是一位双性恋的中学体育老师。因为上课时候给学生普及LGBT的性知识，被一位给学校捐了很多款的、很保守的家长投诉了，学校就解聘并起诉了他，要求他赔偿学校的经济损失。他在网上看到我擅长体育和少数群体相关的案子，我了解了他的情况以后就接下来了。  
花：这样啊。你做得很对，社会公平需要所有人一起促进！我相信你可以帮助他胜诉。

（晚上，五个人一起吃火锅）  
花：小一接了一件非常有意义的案子。  
流：？  
一：大概就是一位双性恋的中学体育老师，被学校解聘起诉了。我会尽全力帮助他胜诉。  
二：好棒！  
杰：OMG！  
一：嗯，不过有一点我有些在意。  
花：什么？  
一：听说学校那边重金请了几乎没有败诉过的律师，叫仙道彰。  
花：（停住筷子）……  
流：（停住筷子）WTF  
杰：（靠紧二酱）气压忽然变得好低，我好害怕……  
二：仙道叔叔还有原则和底线可言吗，竟然为学校辩护！他不是还追过papa吗！  
花：那个刺猬头总是笑眯眯的，小一你别被他影响，自己做好自己的事情就行了。  
一：嗯！我会注意的，大家放心。

（开庭前）  
仙：（仔细打量着小一）你姓樱木，也跟他长得一模一样……  
一：（没有回复他，脑内继续过着一会儿仙道可能会问的问题）  
仙：……真是想不到啊。

（庭审过后，小一站在法院门口等小杰来接他。仙道开着银色迈巴赫停在他面前，摇下车窗）  
仙：你很厉害。（微笑）  
一：你为什么要为恐同辩护？  
仙：我是为了律师费。（发动车子消失在人流里）

庭审结果出来了，原告败诉。体育老师被重新请回学校，比之前更有人气了。他给流花一家寄了几箱自家农场种的橘子和水蜜桃表示感谢，小一和小杰拿了一部分回公寓。  
杰：（咬了一口水蜜桃，水喷了出来，从嘴里滴下）所以他那么有钱，为什么要当体育老师呀。  
一：（盯着小杰看）当老师首先还是跟个人兴趣和追求有关，而且世界上确实有人是热爱教育的。  
杰：哦！我好羡慕他的学生，有这样的老师。话说，你怎么胜诉的？仙道叔叔不是从没败诉过吗？  
一：你猜。  
杰：你是不是告诉法庭上的所有人，“我，樱木一，就是两位同性爸爸的爱情结晶！如果你们解聘这样的老师，不让他们传播爱与和平的想法给学生们，世界上就少了一位我这样的社会精英，我们的教育也就再也没有希望可言了！”  
一：哈哈哈哈哈（把小杰拿着水蜜桃的手轻轻拿到一边，亲他），我喜欢你的解释，不过我没有跟他们提我自己的身份，主要还是紧扣事情经过和法律条文。  
杰：仙道叔叔没有攻击你的身份吗？他如果那样做的话，对你会非常不利吧？  
一：没有。但是整个庭审他总是盯着我看，不过我一点没有受他影响。  
杰：那就好！（吃完水蜜桃）这个水蜜桃真好吃！不然我万圣节打扮成水蜜桃算了！  
一：（伸过手打开小杰的手环，把他拷住）我不同意。  
杰：（假装挣扎）为什么！想表达我好吃，不可以吗！  
一：还可以更性感一些。这是你的节日，你脑海中最羞耻最想让我看到但是我还没看过的样子，都可以穿出来。  
杰：我以为11月1日是你的节日！  
一：大家为了11月1日都要做Jack-o-lantern，你忘了？  
杰：啊！！是喔！（开心）我们现在去做Jack-o-lantern吧！  
一：劳动请求批准。（跟小杰一路亲到厨房）


	4. Spanking Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 要写的英文术语有点多，这章直接用英文写吧，这样更方便点。（我相信我的读者能看懂的！）顺便吐槽简中真的很多时候都不好找想要的信息……

Hajime finished today’s work and opened the door of his room. Jackie saw it and came in.

Jackie: Finished your work?

Hajime: Yep.

Jackie: Wanna spank me? (Sits between his thighs)

Hajime: (Stops Jackie’s hands, which are taking off his own pants) I don’t want to spank you.

Jackie: (Eyes sparkling) Why? Not in the mood?

Hajime: I searched for harms of spanking. Why did you never tell me spanking would increase your stress level and risk of having psychological problems?

Jackie: What? Where did you find the results?

Hajime: You cured so many people, but why didn’t you learn to love your own body? I thought you learned the lesson from the medicine last time! (a bit angry)

Jackie: Oh please don’t be mad at me… (hugs him and kisses his cheek and lips)

Hajime: And I don’t know how your body and mind have been damaged because of my spanking! How can I not be mad!

Jackie: Let me see the website with results. I’ll explain everything. Pleeeeaaaase? (cuddles)

Hajime: Okay. (gives the phone with a website opened to Jackie)

Jackie: I see. It’s like this. Parents spanking children is physical punishment. BDSM is different. There is the thing called spanking therapy, or BDSM therapy. Just Google it now.

Hajime: (Searches “spanking therapy”)

Jackie: Being performed in a safe and supportive place, spanking therapy can help the one being spanked deal with previous trauma and heal.

Hajime: Really?

Jackie: Yes! You see? “Bottoms entered an altered state called “transient hypofrontality”, which is associated with reductions in pain, feelings of floating, feelings of peacefulness, feelings of living in the here and now and time distortions. Tops, in contrast, entered the altered state known as “flow” (Csikszentmihalyi, 1991), which is associated with focused attention, a loss of self-consciousness and optimal performance of a task. We believe that these pleasurable altered states of consciousness might be one of the motivations that people have for engaging in BDSM activities.”

Hajime: Hmm.

Jackie: Take myself for an example. When you spanked me, what I felt is pure pleasure. The feeling of giving total control to you, the most precious and wonderful person I trust the most in the world. When I experienced climax, there was nothing in my mind except you. After the climax and when you hugged me, I felt I was the luckiest person in the world. I will never be harmed, or if I got harmed by anyone or anything, I wouldn’t be afraid. Even I got hurt, I am very confident to solve the problems and become fine again, because you are always by my side.

Hajime: Awwww, I am asking you about medical details, not sweet words.

Jackie: I am sharing the feelings and thoughts in my heart!

Hajime: So are you sure that spanking won’t hurt you?

Jackie: I’m sure! Please believe me! Although we could make it even safer, such as reaching an agreement on frequency, discussing whether there are recent injuries, setting safe words and determining how we want the scene to end…

Hajime: Yeah, those are comforting. We could do that next time.

Jackie: BDSM therapy is really a complex issue. There are lots of things we don't know about, and many studies are still waiting to be done. But pleasure is the most important thing, right?

Hajime: I agree. Will you study the questions in the future?

Jackie: I would definitely love to! Maybe I will continue to study the topic in a medical school in the near future. Who knows!

Hajime: I will support you whatever you do (kisses)

Jackie: (Kisses) Now can you spank me?

Hajime: (Smiles) Okay!


	5. 小杰的（超放飞）脑内童话小剧场——灰姑娘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 画画找万圣节素材，看到南瓜车就脑了一篇童话，我脑洞能力好像有点强-_-#！

仙女流川二潜入约翰霍普金斯大学生物实验室偷材料，突然听到桌子底下有一个男孩在哭。  
二酱：你为什么哭呀？眼睛哭肿了就不漂亮了！  
小杰：（探出金色头发的脑袋，看到流川二的仙女装扮瞪大了眼睛，可是没几秒又重新开始抽泣）  
二酱：我是仙女，我可以帮你实现愿望。你可以跟我说说你为什么不开心吗？  
小杰：呜呜，我想参加王子的舞会。我暗恋王子好久了，我也不奢望成为他的公主，我只想见他一面我就满足了。  
二酱：是本王国的王子樱木一于今晚举行的招亲舞会吗？  
小杰：嗯。  
二酱：他邀请全城的男孩女孩出席，你可以去呀。  
小杰：我的导师和两位学长让我守在实验室盯着实验进度……然后他们自己竟然都去了舞会……自从我开始读博加入这个实验室，他们就经常逼我去盯着深夜的实验。由于外力失败的实验，每次都甩锅给我，我这一整年精神都很萎靡不振！别说发论文了，一篇完整的都还没写出来……（哭）  
二酱：（掏出纸给他擦掉眼泪）好不容易有出去玩的机会还不被允许，你一定非常难过吧！不过一定会有办法的！（思考）这样吧，虽然王子说男孩女孩都欢迎去，但是你身材很好，而且根据你五官的特点，我建议你穿女装，这样更加惊艳！  
小杰：啊，真的吗……  
二酱：悄悄告诉你一个秘密，我是王子的妹妹，我最了解他的理想型，嘻嘻。  
小杰：！  
二酱：（掏出一管针剂）我要给你注射变装的制剂，可能会有点疼。  
小杰：没关系，我习惯了！  
二酱：（注射）刚注射完几秒可能会有点头晕！  
小杰：唔嗯……（闭眼）  
二酱：我要继续施展魔法了！变身吧！！  
小杰：（睁眼）诶？！这些仆人和马车是从哪来的？  
二酱：是我刚才用玻璃器皿和检测仪器变的！  
小杰：（站起来看自己的新发型、裙子和水晶鞋）天啊！我平时都只穿白大褂和防护服，做梦都想不到自己可以穿裙子，还穿得这么漂亮！我怎么才能感谢你！  
二酱：喜欢就好，快去吧，仆人们和马车会带你去的。我在你们实验室拿点东西，就当你感谢我啦！哦对了，千万不可在皇宫逗留至午夜十二点，十二点以后你会自动恢复之前的样子！  
小杰：好的！

小杰很开心，赶快前往皇宫参加舞会。皇宫里人很多，他因为长得高，又穿了高跟鞋，一眼就在密密麻麻的人群中发现了穿着黑色紧身衣、紧身裤、皮靴的王子樱木一。而王子也发现了他，穿越人群邀请他一起跳舞。  
小一：美丽的公主，愿意跟我跳一支舞吗？  
小杰：（我平时从来没学过跳舞qwq，但是直接承认一定会被王子不喜欢！）啊好……  
小一：（笑）别紧张，我会带你。  
小杰：（天啊我为什么自动就会跳了！难道变装还附加跳舞技能！仙女姐姐你是神吗！！）  
小一：你跳得很不错。愿意跟我到床上来一发吗？  
小杰：（咦童话故事不是这样写的呀，王子这么主动的吗？虽然有点紧张但是好惊喜！）嗯！我愿意！  
小一：那就来吧。（终于有直白不扭捏的公主了，真难得）

两人在床上忘情地翻滚，第一发结束了又忍不住来了第二发第三发。小杰爽得不住地呻吟和喘气，眼前和脑内只剩下王子，忘记了时间。突然，他的漂亮蓝裙子消失了，变成了之前穿着的有点脏有点旧的白大褂！  
小一：（惊……）  
小杰：对不起！！（突然坐起来）我可以解释一切！  
小一：（眼神示意他解释）  
小杰：我是约翰霍普金斯大学的生物医学博士一年级在读！其实在今晚之前我根本就对参加舞会不报希望，虽然我收到了邀请，也喜欢你很久了，就想来看你一眼，可是导师和两位学长偏偏让我盯着一个实验，他们自己去参加舞会了！我正在哭的时候，突然有一位仙女姐姐出现了，说是可以帮我实现愿望，还帮我变了装！我……真的很抱歉给你添麻烦！我这就离开！  
小一：（把他按回床上）不准离开。你偷了我的心，还让我高潮，就打算这样跑了就完事了？  
小杰：是我不好，让你看到了我这个生物博士又穷又苦的样子！我恐怕不配当你的公主！（挣扎）  
小一：（继续把他按着）王子会因为子民的身份而差别对待他们吗？我喜欢你，跟你的身份无关。（拿起地上的水晶鞋，锁进柜子）鞋我收起来了，你今晚别想下床了，更别想出去。  
小杰：……！！  
（两人继续Sex）  
小一：杰克·K，你，（一边顶他下半身，一边亲他的脖子，一边给他擦眼泪）愿意和我结婚，当我的公主吗？  
小杰：（刚擦完又哭了出来）（眼睛在哭但是嘴在笑）愿意！！愿意！！

两人从此过上幸福快乐的日子。


	6. Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: Empty Space-Air Traffic

1  
小杰去图书馆找书。  
今天的图书馆有些不同——书架旁边和自习区坐着的全都是红头发猛男。他们长着一样的脸，有的穿着内裤，有的什么也没穿。小杰看得脸红心跳，瘫坐在沙发上。  
几个猛男凑过来，不说话，只是挑逗他。他们把他的衣服缓缓脱了下来，揉搓着他的胸肌，按摩着他的性器。  
小杰再也受不了视觉、身体和心理的三重冲击，在几个猛男的围绕下趴在沙发上开始自慰。  
他射出的那一刻，一边叫着一边猛地睁开了双眼。天已经亮了，时钟指向九点整。  
"Fuuuuuuck!! I'm gonna be late for class!"

下午四点最后一节课下课，小杰开车回家，直奔后院。  
“Bunny，我回来了！想我了吗？”  
听到小杰的声音，Bunny从屋里跑了出来，他笑着把Bunny一把抱了起来。  
Bunny是只佛莱明巨兔，是小杰的爸妈从他们做动物辅助治疗的医生朋友那里买下的。它和朋友们都受过特别训练，对于改善青少年的自闭和焦虑都有出色的表现。  
小杰抚摸着Bunny的头和耳朵，把它轻轻地放在草地上，坐在它的旁边。  
“Bunny，我有心事。你愿意听我讲吗？”小杰踩着脚下的黄叶，凝视着不远处的蓝天。  
“我喜欢上樱木一了。他就是那位帅气的日本男孩，这是他的照片。你应该认得他，他来见过你的。”小杰翻手机找出照片给Bunny看。  
“我是在学校的餐厅里第一次见到他的。那时候他穿着西装，头发也抹着发胶，很漂亮地梳在后面，还把自己的食物让给了我。Bunny你知道他说什么吗，他说我像个天使！我真是受宠若惊！天知道我只是一个又宅又自闭的胖*nerd……”他用力抚摸着Bunny的头和背。  
“那之后我经常去图书馆偷看他。他发现了我，问我是不是喜欢他！这真是太羞耻了。我已经做好最坏的心理准备了，我说我觉得他长得很帅，我能不能坐在他旁边看书。他竟然同意了！”  
“这之后我就像在做梦一样。我会去他的公寓，他也来过咱们家。我研发出了小小一，也会跟他一起做寿司，虽然我基本上帮不了什么忙，因为他自己做得太好了。”  
“这个学校怎么会有这么帅这么有才华还这么有彬彬有礼的男孩？这样的男孩怎么可能属于我？” 他放下Bunny，Bunny原地转圈跑着。“如果他继续了解下去的话，他一定会讨厌我的吧。他又不是你，只有你是永远不会放弃我的！”  
“……我配不上他！”他揪起衣服抱头痛哭。

2  
“Bunny，”小杰一边抽泣一边把它从笼子里抱了出来，紧紧贴着自己的胸腔，“我和一分手了。”  
“你一定会好奇，为什么我那么喜欢他，每次跟你玩的时候都会讲他，最后还是分手了。问题就是，我实在是太喜欢他了。”  
一阵强风吹乱了小杰的头发，他没有用手梳回来，只是吸了吸鼻子。  
他想起两人还在交往的时候，校园的草坪上也曾吹来一阵这样的风。  
“你很漂亮！”小一一边伸手撩着小杰的头发，一边亲了他的脸颊。  
“真的吗？”  
“真的哦！”  
“可是……有时候我觉得我自己好垃圾。”  
“你是说哪些方面呢？”  
“所有方面啊……我长得不漂亮，身材不好，没有才华，性格也不好。”  
“你在说什么？你的金色头发和蓝眼睛都很漂亮！1米85的身材不好吗？”  
“我羡慕你的身材，全都是肌肉，”小杰撩起自己的上衣，捏了捏肚子，“我的肚子上全是脂肪，你看！”  
“你只要坚持健身，也可以练成我这样！你只是花了更多时间做机器人而已。像小小一这样的杰作，我就做不出来！”  
“可是我花太多时间做机器人了，没有认真和身边的真人一起玩，导致性格不好，很自闭还容易焦虑慌张。”  
“我觉得你很纯真可爱，在关于自己的事情上也很有智慧，这是我在那些交际达人身上看不到的品质！自闭的问题我们可以一起努力，你对周围的人和事情有什么想法和感受都告诉我，然后我给你反馈，我相信你的状态一定会越来越好的！”小一把小杰揽在自己怀里。  
“你真的不是为了安慰我才说我优秀吗？”  
“God, no!”  
“如果以后有一天，你看到别人比我更优秀，你会喜欢上别人而不喜欢我了吗？”  
“不会。你就是你！”小一对准小杰的双唇亲了一口。

回忆到这里结束了，小一冷得止不住地发抖。  
“天黑得越来越早了。Bunny，谢谢你听我讲这么多，讲出来我感觉好多了。给你讲的过程中，我就一遍遍问自己，我怎么就这么不自信呢，换了别人一定是要批评我的吧。我从来没有遇到过一这么珍惜我的人，所以我有些不知所措了。或许我接下来会试着把自己变得更优秀吧，从自信开始。即使我们已经分手了，这也是他教给我的重要一课。”

3  
“Bunny！来见见亲爱的一！你还记得他吗？”  
“必须得记得！”小一向Bunny招手，把它抱在怀里，轻轻地抚摸着它的头和耳朵，“它是不是又长大了？”  
“嗯，毕竟好几个月了，”小杰也抚摸着Bunny的后背。“Bunny我今天要跟你宣布一件事，我要暂时去日本住一段时间啦。实习合同签好了，机票买好了，公寓也订好了。可是这就意味着我可能几个月都见不到你了。”  
“摄像头装好了吗？”  
“嗯，装是装好了，也跟爸妈说好视频的时候让我看看它，就是到时候就摸不着了。”  
“那就趁现在多摸摸。”两人一起摸着Bunny的身子。

一个小时过得飞快，分别的时刻到了。  
“Bunny再见！”小杰紧紧抱了抱Bunny。  
“Bunny照顾好自己！”  
“爸妈会照顾他的啦！”  
“那自己也要照顾好自己。Jackie就交给我了，请Bunny你放心，我会带着更开心更快乐的Jackie回来的。”  
“Awwwwwww!!你再肉麻我又要哭了！”  
“那就哭出来。Bunny是你的家人，也就是我的家人。”  
车子发动了，副驾驶座位上的小杰不说话，只是盯着后视镜。  
“Must be hard for you. It’s ok. It’s totally ok.”一双右手握住了他的手。  
“我自己在外国生活遇到的困难的话，我无论如何也是可以克服的！可是佛莱明巨兔的平均寿命是8年，Bunny已经7岁了。”  
“或许试试配种，这样可以得到一窝小Bunny？”  
“算了，那也终究不是他。他是独一无二的。”  
小一的右手轻轻掰开他的手指，紧扣住。  
“I’m here. Here, hold my hand.”  
车子停下了，旁边的人捧着他的脸，亲吻着。  
“Jackie. I’m here.”  
他咬着嘴唇。  
“I’m here.”  
身上的怀抱更紧了，他的眼泪也更加止不住地流了下来。

*小杰当时有严重的身体焦虑，虽然客观上一点都不胖（只是不属于肌肉型男，身上有一层薄薄的脂肪），但他觉得自己胖。


	7. 芭比粉内衣买家秀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 画完小杰的买家秀，突然想起这个姿势可能有安全风险！新更一章以提示自己以后注意姿势的安全性。

[手机消息]  
小杰：什么时候回家？  
小一：我还有一个文件在写，大概一个小时后吧。怎么了，需要我带什么回去吗？  
小杰：没事！我给你准备了惊喜！  
小一：哦哦，好的，等我。  
小杰：我在卧室等你！  
小一：你让我没法专心工作了。:-o   
小杰：快点工作啦！等你。  
小一：嗯。

小一回家，西装都没换就径直奔向卧室。小杰穿着他上次买的芭比粉内衣，嘴里含着球，躺在粉色毛毯上，扭过头，一双蓝眼睛注视着他。  
小一：！！（拿出手机拍）  
小杰：（含混不清）拍完了没？  
小一：拍完了！  
小杰：（呼气，腹肌瞬间没有了）  
小一上前俯卧在他身上，抚摸着他雪白的皮肤，小杰忍不住呻吟出声。  
小一：（看到不断流下的口水，突然严肃）这样不是可能会造成口水流进咽喉里吗！（赶紧给他把球拿下来）你到底保持这个姿势多久了！  
小杰：就听到你回来的几分钟……我很喜欢刚才你摸我我说不出话的感觉……  
小一：SM要适可而止！不然我会担心的。你有时候为了兴奋起来连身体健康都不顾！对自己的身体自信一点好吗？（有点生气，站了起来）  
小杰：（虽然知道几分钟没问题，自己想的也是假如过了几分钟就说安全词，但看到小一的脸色决定不再辩解了）我知道吃药是我不对！躺着含球也是我不对！（站起来抱住小一）（穿着高跟鞋没站稳差点崴脚）  
小一：（扶着小杰，帮他脱掉鞋）万一你真的出了什么问题，我要怎么办！（手指伸进他的金发里摸他的头）  
小杰：对不起我没有对自己负责……我知道你喜欢独立的人……我有想要被你完全控制的癖好，但是我也有在改……请不要对我生气，我看着你我也会很难过的！我们下次做正常的sex！（指了指自己手腕上的手铐）（眼睛里泛着泪光）  
小一：（看不得小杰哭）（紧紧抱住他）好吧。穿上衣服先吃饭吧。  
小杰：啊我以为可以先做的……  
小一：别想了，这是你不注意安全的惩罚。


	8. 凡尔赛文学

小一：因为从业以来专注于体育和LGBT这两个细分领域的案子，所以我的胜诉率在行业内算蛮高的，口碑也积累得很快。现在还得花点精力选择费用高、客户nice的案子，婉拒其他人，真是伤脑筋啊。但不知道为什么，我对败诉的的案子也总是忘不了。上周就很不幸地败诉了，原因是原告人背景势力太强，认识最高法院的人。这算什么啊！谁跟我说资本主义就很民主的，我看只要有人的地方就有权钱交易！我回家的时候脸色一定差得不行，因为Jackie看到我的时候一脸惊慌失措，抓住我的肩膀问我怎么了！不喜欢他的打扮吗！查过这个月没有庭审的时间了，是工作方面发生了什么吗！其实他那天的打扮真的骚爆了，芭比粉色的身体绑带，双重重磅shock。我想起今天答应他sex的，看着他闪烁的大眼睛，他是那么着急，我也拼命想要把思绪从工作拉回到他身上，可脑海里一直浮现着辩护的场景，还是失败了。我只好强行镇定着跟他讲了这一天发生的所有事情，中间大概还哭出来几次，他一直默默地听着，给我递餐巾纸，抚摸我，抱我，亲吻我。他最后脱掉绑带换上了毛衣和长裤，说，今天就好好休息吧，再不开心的事情睡一觉第二天也可以忘掉的！结果第二天我醒来的时候，看到阳光透过窗户打在他身上，果然就全都忘了。他大概是魔法师吧！总是能安抚我，又总是搅得我心神不宁。

小杰：今天我超级开心，因为有厨房清洁品牌邀请我穿着粉色围裙、戴着粉色手套、用他们的产品在厨房里做个广告！结果我吃饭时间跟一说了以后，他突然像变了一个人一样！不仅超严肃地问我这个牌子是怎么知道我的（他竟然那么快就调查出了原因，我好佩服，结果最后发现是品牌市场部的人跟我们经常买的内衣店家是朋友，内衣店老板觉得我很合适所以就内部推荐了），把广告合同检查了半天，还发邮件打电话跟品牌亲自确认！连我穿什么衣服、衣服是什么尺寸、做什么动作、广告会用在什么地方都问得特别清楚！我看到他精神紧绷的样子，从背后抱住他跟他说，Honey, relax! It’s only an advertisement! 我都想好收入怎么分啦，一半捐给你的律所，或者律师协会也行，那样你会更有话语权！另一半捐给我的母校用于医学研究！结果他竟然一脸严肃地打断了我，说这是很重要的事情，合同都是有利于商家的，绝不能有任何漏洞，让人侵犯你的肖像权！虽然我知道他在关心我，我也超级感动，但是他严肃起来的样子好可怕55555，literally以眼杀人以气势杀人！我看过他在法庭里好像都没这么可怕的，幸好我不是他法庭上的对手。

二酱：最近我在找实习。找实习本身倒是没什么难度，投了几份简历很快就确定了想接的offer。谁让我遗传了爸爸们的优秀基因，从学习到课外活动到体育运动都是那么优秀呢！Daddy“要赢”的人生信条可不是白讲的！我万万没想到的是找住宿那么纠结！我本来想的是找地铁沿线的公寓就好，通勤时间一个小时内我都可以接受。结果哥哥和Jackie在这方面有不同意见，他们都不同意我的决定！哥哥坚持让我多花点钱找公司附近的高级公寓，说通勤时间短了可以多留点时间给我睡懒觉和化妆，汗。我说我不需要那么长时间化妆，我们是科技公司，化了浓妆反而会很奇怪！而且钱你出吗？他很坚定地说，当然是我出！Jackie就不同意了，他跟哥哥说你刚成立律所没多久，而且也不再问爸爸们要钱，还是要注意维持利润的……我知道他是为了哥哥的律所着想，可是他还是被哥哥打断了，哥哥说节约成本也不能降低妹妹的生活质量！我赶紧辩解我不是要过奢侈的生活，之前Jackie确实有跟我说随时拎包入住你公寓的客房就行，而且你那儿也确实楼下就是地铁站，通勤时间半小时也很合适，这样不是很轻松就能省一大笔钱对咱们三个人都很好吗？我也不用你多花时间做早餐，我能挣钱自己买，你把我当普通房客就好！哥哥摸我头说家人怎么能是普通房客，每天都能见到你，多准备一份饭，我更开心。Awwww哥哥深情起来我还真是不习惯呀。


	9. 做家政的老阿姨

虽然我总是自称老阿姨，但是我没有你想的那么老——我开始第一份实习的时候还没成年呢！这个老主要是经验丰富的意思。我除了打扫，有时候也负责采购、做饭、为有需求（基本上任何需求我都听说过）的客人推荐合适的店铺。当然，做家政只是我的副业，工作日我是有正经工作的人。其实我既不靠工作赚钱也不靠家政谋生（虽然一个月做一次家政，薪资就远超市面上年薪，谁让我经验丰富呢），你问我，为什么衣食无忧还要出来做家政？那当然是因为现在的人太辛苦了，尤其是小一、小杰和二酱这样的年轻人。还有什么比发挥自己的技能和知识帮助别人更有意义的吗？

我的第一份工作是为流花二人做家政，他俩也是我服务了最久的客户。我一开始是以粉丝的身份认识并接近他们的，那时候他们还没有很多粉丝，我就经常被他们邀请，一起吃饭聊天。毕竟确认了恋爱关系，也不可能每天都把彼此的社交圈拴住，对吧？得知我有家政经验后他们很高兴，因为他们平时训练比赛很忙，正好需要一位家政阿姨帮他们收拾家。虽然他们当时基本已经恋爱关系实锤了，收拾他们的家却意料之外地省心——他们很少在家里做饭，即使在家里做，花花因为之前经常一个人生活，也会收拾得很干净；由于经常比赛，所以他俩在家里住的时间也不是很多。他们稳定下来买了房子后，也保持了东西很简洁的习惯。

后来他们有了孩子，我还见证了兄妹二人的成长。房子里专门空出一间，放了哥哥和妹妹的床。大多数人可能会想不到，但是哥哥哈酱比妹妹二酱要乖一些！兄妹二人很快就长大了，受流花二人的推荐，两人和哥哥男朋友的家政工作自然也是我负责。我以为他们家工作量会跟流花家差不多的，尤其是哥哥小时候那么乖，后来发现我完全错了！哦，倒不是综艺节目上女艺人的房间那种乱糟糟无法下脚的程度，工作室也总是非常整洁有质感。可卧室的床底下就是灾难！各种用过的抽纸、内衣内裤全往床底下扔，都快堆满了！我对小一和他的男朋友小杰进行了教育，能不能扔到脏衣篮里！小一挠挠头说，抱歉，晚上太兴奋了经常顾不上，我们第二天一定把它们集中放进篮子。妹妹二酱看到了，请我到客厅里吃超好吃的点心，是她自己烘烤的。她说，哥哥和小杰给你添麻烦啦！你有法律和医学上的问题（虽然我希望这两样你都不要遇到最好）尽管找他们嘻嘻。


	10. 体检报告

小杰：（看到小一工作室的门开着就进来了）一，我们明天去图书馆吗？  
小一：（扶着头盯着电脑屏幕）啊，明天恐怕不行了。但是我去买熟成牛排给你怎么样？  
小杰：（好失望）可是我很期待的！你周一就承诺过我了！我都查清楚攻略了！  
小一：抱歉，这两天突然多了好几件案子……  
小杰：（你以前从来不把工作放在周末的，即使有急案也不会做完，而是空出来时间给两个人）  
小杰看向桌边的文件堆，一眼就发现了夹在各种合同和条款之间的体检报告单。他眼疾手快地抽了出来，小一还没来得及抢，他就看到了异常的数值。  
小杰：（严肃）一，这是怎么回事！为什么你会心率异常！（扶着他的肩膀摇他）你的身体一向那么好！  
小一：啊别摇我……  
小杰：（停下）而且这已经是一个月前的报告了！我们说好有任何困难和问题随时跟对方说的！你忘啦？  
小一：我在新闻上看到跟我同期的在法院和议会的同学，他们的工作成绩都比我出色，我有点着急……  
（小一的手机的新消息提示音响个不停，小杰解锁手机查看聊天记录）  
[樱木律师，我朋友有一个案子，你能接吗？]  
[可以的~]  
[樱木，有份法律条款我想找靠谱的律师帮我看下，有偿，你最近有空吗？]  
[有的！]  
小杰：（皱起眉头，放下手机）一，你跟我说实话，你很在意我比你挣得多吗？我知道有些男朋友会这样想的。  
小一：不是这样的，现在这样我很高兴……  
小杰：你是为了什么而工作的呢？  
小一：……  
小杰：我知道你有很伟大的理想，你想要推动社会公平。我是非常支持你的。可是身体好才能努力推动，不是吗？表面上只有一个数值异常，可身体是很复杂的！我见过很多年轻人被我同事跑着送进危重病房，有些人甚至比你和我还年轻，可是他们再也没能活着从病房里出来，我真的不希望你变成那样！那样你这么多年的努力不就白费了吗，我们也会很难过的！（要哭了）  
小一：明白了。  
小杰：（啪的一声把小一的笔记本合上）这几天不许再接新工作了！  
小一：可是我承诺了明天交付。  
小杰：我来安排，你现在去休息！  
小一：可是现在才九点。  
小杰：你需要比别人更多的休息！快去！刷完牙就睡！  
小一：（很不情愿地走向卧室）（回头）手机……  
小杰：手机没收！我明天会叫你。

（第二天）  
小一：（下楼看到小杰围着碎花围裙在做午饭）（过去从他背后亲他）  
小杰：你醒啦！睡得怎么样？  
小一：（笑）整个人都好了。（看看表）虽然已经十二点了。  
小杰：这才对！吃完饭下午去复查，我开车送你。我已经给你约好了，我朋友会帮你的。  
小一：啊，可是工作……  
小杰：你还想着工作！你是不是一直都最喜欢工作，不喜欢我！（气鼓鼓）（捏他脸）  
小一：我最喜欢你！主要是这个关系到信誉……  
小杰：工作我已经跟二酱根据预估的完成时间分配好了，都分给你的朋友们了，可以按时交付的，就是多付点加急费给他们而已。  
小一：也好，这个钱我不想再挣了。  
（下午小一去医院复查，查完从病房出来）  
小一：终于查完了……  
小杰：结果怎么样？  
小一：没什么问题了。  
小杰：（审问）你确定？（收到了医生朋友的信息：恢复得很好，但之后还需要继续定期复查，通过规律作息，确保相关数值完全稳定下来）  
小一：好吧，就是还得继续调整。请你监督我！  
小杰：那是必须。我们去吃大餐！  
（两人出门，看到流花二人和二酱都在大门口）  
小一：（惊）爸爸们！妹妹你也来了！我这也不是什么大事……  
花花：听说哈酱不珍惜自己的律师生命咯？  
流川：（盯着小一脸上的痘）你的脸色真难看。  
二酱：希望帅气的哥哥能尽快回来啊！  
小一：（抱大家）嗯！


	11. December

小杰在客厅一边欣赏着沙发上的白色毛毯和茶几上的蜡烛，一边装饰着圣诞树。刚把第一串圣诞灯挂上，听到了小一开门的声音。

小一：我回来了！  
小杰：欢迎回来，一！  
小一：又买了新的圣诞树装饰吗？  
小杰：前几天跟二酱一起逛街的时候买的，今天刚拿出来！圣诞节是一年里最大的节日之一，一定要认真准备，给你看我家的圣诞树！（从手机里翻出照片给小一看）  
小一：OMG，有两层楼高吧！  
小杰：差不多，一层多一点，因为我家人多房子大嘛！Nat说给咱们寄了礼物，估计圣诞节的时候就到了！  
小一：Awwww she doesn’t have to do this…  
小杰：But she wants to show her care for you! And so do I!（亲）对了，你今天看起来特别开心！  
小一：（笑）有那么明显吗？  
小杰：很明显，音调和语速都变了！  
小一：今天见了几个法学院的同学，虽然说人和人随便比也不合适，不过我觉得我过得比他们好，哈哈哈。而且他们感情生活都不顺利！  
小杰：真的吗！  
小一：嗯！在法院和议会，不论是沟通、执行决定还是时间安排，很多时候都是身不由己。人际关系复杂程度，学生会没有任何可比性。  
小杰：我记得旁听法学院的课的时候，教室里的所有人都很不开心。除了老师……不过老师也板着脸！听了那一次课我就再也不想听了！当然如果是你讲的话是另一回事……  
小一：（笑）他们每天都那样。大课还好点，小课更严重。我就是在那样的环境里survive了四年啊。  
小杰：我知道的！你很厉害！（抱）  
小一：而且我还是第一次在美国生活！没有你陪我复习吃饭，我估计要抑郁。（亲）  
小杰：但是你都坚持下来了！而且现在你的学历可以让做你最想做的事情！  
小一：嗯，确实。我现在可以只接自己想接的案子，也没什么人际方面的压力。当然，我知道社会关系很重要，不过够用就好！  
小杰：你能这样想真是太好了，刚毕业的时候你还很在意自己没有跟他们选择一样的职业道路呢！  
小一：我现在明白什么是听自己内心的声音了！（亲）你呢，你今天工作还顺利吗？  
小杰：就还是老样子，然后个人专栏那边，这几天跟经纪人商量，准备写一篇新的科普文章。  
小一：Wow，什么主题呢？  
小杰：Safe sex during Christmas holiday, LGBTQ version^^  
小一：Gay sex？  
小杰：Gay, lesbian and masturbation///  
小一：How are you gonna know lesbian sex?  
小杰：Come on I am an erudite doctor! And I know tons of lesbian friends who are willing to share their ideas with me!  
小一：Okay, and masturbation?  
小杰：I am quite experienced!   
小一：I don’t know you do that when I’m not by your side…  
小杰：What do you think I had been doing before meeting you?  
小一：A virgin who spent time on engineering every day and didn’t dare to look me in the eye or talk to me in normal volume? Who exploded when Susumu asked you a couple of sex-related questions? Who insisted on wearing glasses even if his eyesight was perfectly normal?  
小杰：Oh/////  
小一：Sorry did I offend you?  
小杰：No! You don’t have to say sorry! How come you know the last one!  
小一：I am a sharp observer, like my dads.  
小杰：Oh. I was just remembering myself in the past because I feel like he was a stranger! I couldn’t understand what he was thinking!  
小一：Really? I think you are still supportive, inspiring, warming, and cute as always. I know him!  
小杰：Awwww that’s so sweet of you… (smiles)  
小一：Your smile! It’s different than your normal smile! (rubs his face) Damn, I wanna fuck you now, fuck hard.  
小杰：(Stops him gently) Don’t you have to work in the following week?  
小一：I decide to stop accepting new clients starting from tomorrow. I need a holiday!  
小杰：Well in that case, I’m fully prepared! (takes his pants down) And I have the blanket prepared too! (points at the blanket on the sofa) Waterproof! Absorbs a huge amount of water!  
小一：Nice! But there’s something I want you to do before fucking you hard. (takes his hands and buckles the handcuff bracelet)  
小杰：May I ask what it is, my master? (Lovingly looks into Hajime’s eyes)  
小一：Masturbate in front of me. (Took him on the sofa)  
小杰：I’d love to, my master. (Smiles, starts masturbating)


	12. Dr. J 答读者问 (20201204)

亲爱的Jack医生，

我是一个被自己性别困扰的人类。

虽然生理性别是女生，但是我从小就不喜欢粉色，不喜欢穿裙子，不喜欢和男性进入亲密关系，厌恶自己充满女性特征的身体。我最讨厌的还是经血：我吃避孕药，我仔细查过皮埋，我甚至想要切除子宫。

爸妈从来没有跟我说过“女生要有女生的样子”，也没有因为我是女生就区别对待，比如不让我上顶尖私立大学（我是财力普通的家庭）、不让我做高强度的金融分析师工作。

职场性骚扰我没有遇到过——因为我从来没有把自己当做女人，不论是否在男人面前。但在别人看不到的地方，我厌恶这个世界和我自己。熬夜抽烟喝酒越来越严重，前几天甚至被送上救护车急救。

爸妈跟我说，如果想做变性手术也可以。

可是我很担心变性后的自己，仍然不是我想要的模样。我担心自己无法解决成为男性后面对的问题。我查了做过变性手术的人的自杀率：即使是在有充分社会支持的瑞典，他们变性10-15年后，自杀率也比没有变性的人高20倍。

所以我现在不知道自己想要的是不是自己想要的，也不知道应该做什么才能达到想要的状态。您觉得我这样的情况适合做变性手术吗？

T

T君，

既然你发出了这封邮件，最后的问题，你的内心里想必已经有答案了吧。

从小生活在自己不认同的环境里，即使家庭成员支持自己，在日常生活中也多少会感到委屈吧？

马斯洛需求里，先满足自尊，才能满足自我实现。可是自尊从来不是一个人就能获得的——而是从社会群体的互动中才能获得的。人类，虽然已经生活在现代社会，很多基因却还停留在远古穴居时代。对于原始人类来说，和别人不一样，离群，就意味着生命危险。

新时代的人，和周围的人不一样，已经不会有生命危险了。可是很多人仍然相信一套社会规则，他们坚信不遵循这些规则就不行：“女生就应该喜欢粉色、喜欢男生、穿裙子”“只有女生才能喜欢粉色、喜欢男生、穿裙子”。但是人是自由的，人可以选择不服从。不服从（比如不穿裙子、不和男生发生亲密关系）会给你带来什么感觉？是忠于自己感受的舒服和满足吗？如果是满足，为什么你还很在意呢？你在意这些社会规则里的什么呢，是被别人肯定吗，还是其它？

你的能力很强，你的业余生活似乎也很有趣。我相信你一定有自己真心喜欢的事情。做喜欢的事情的时候，你会肯定自己吗，你会在乎别人是否肯定你吗？

我自己是学生的时候，也特别在意别人会不会肯定我。因为在家上学很多年，我没有信心和勇气跟周围人互动、呈现我自己，被霸凌了也不敢为自己发声、争取利益。明明视力和身材都不错，却总是戴黑框眼镜穿同一款帽衫，低着头不敢直视别人的眼睛。因为怀疑自己配不上男朋友，我甚至和他提了分手！（幸好后来复合了）

是男朋友的爸爸们改变了我。男朋友是两位男性的孩子。他大方承认自己的爸爸们跟其他同学的爸妈不一样，也交往过不同性别的人。遇到有人诋毁他，他从容地用出色的成绩和其它方式反击，还作为学生会主席办了好几场LGBT活动。我们分手之后的几个星期，他的一位爸爸来医院体检。看到在实习的我，他问我，想回家看看他么？那一刻我突然反应过来，我可以不用这样的……

从那以后我开始按照自己的身体和感受来。身体喜欢漂亮的内衣，喜欢和男朋友sex，我就穿上内衣和他sex。有人写邮件骂我，那又怎么样？他们花几秒钟在键盘上打字发给我了，但是对我的身体和精神健康负责的是我！

身体只有一个，生命只有一次。请T君尊重自己的身体，听听它的声音，少做甚至不做抽烟喝酒这种对它有害的事情！

如果愿意让我们来详细听听你的困惑，用实际的办法帮助你，我院的大门永远向你敞开。这个世界是欢迎你的！：-）

Dr. Jack


	13. 圣诞树

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来源于朋友的一个真实经历

小杰今天要见来日本玩的高中同学简，他在桌子旁边化完妆，小一从后面走过来。  
小一：全妆？这么认真？  
小杰：简现在在mayo clinic，说不定以后还要拜托她呢！  
小一：喔，难道你想跳槽。  
小杰：（穿衣服）就算不跳槽，有什么问题有熟人也方便啊。  
小一：嗯，那是。（亲）enjoy。  
小杰：我晚上6点前回来！

（小杰在车站看书）  
简：Jack！是你吗！  
小杰：（回头）简！（抱）我大概有十年没见你了！  
简：（抱）是啊！omg，你现在这么fit！还这么漂亮！比照片里漂亮多了！  
小杰：（笑）我现在感到自己特别健康！  
简：我看得出来！你和你的男朋友一定过得很开心。（笑）  
小杰：啊，是挺开心的（脸红）。附近有个很好逛的购物中心，你想去看看吗？  
简：好啊！正好帮我爸妈看看有没有合适的圣诞礼物。我爸一直想要一个新的单反镜头，型号都给我发过来了。

（在购物中心）  
简：圣诞节你在这里过吗？还是回美国跟爸妈一起？  
小杰：应该是在这里陪一和他的家人了。对了，你见过他吗？  
简：在你脸书动态里见过几次，实在是太帅了。你们已经在一起第几年来着……  
小杰：大概是六年？还是七年？  
简：你们考虑结婚吗？  
小杰：啊，我俩大概有讨论过，但是我俩现在工作都在上升期，每天都很忙，而要结婚的话有那么多事情需要做。  
简：那倒是。而且责任也变了，为对方做出牺牲是难免的。比如说想要的工作地点不一样，我最近就深受困扰啊。  
小杰：你和克里斯还在一起吗？  
简：可能很快就不在一起了吧。（笑）  
小杰：啊？为什么！你们在学校里的时候可是完美的一对！  
简：他收到一个在加州的机会，薪资翻倍，做的内容也更有意思，他很想去。但是我想留在纽约。我的家人，最好的朋友和我的事业都在这里。  
小杰：我觉得男性在亲密关系里有义务付出更多，因为女性的权益往往得不到法律那么全面的保护！  
简：awww感谢你站在我这一边，像你这样的人不多。虽然我知道你俩不是传统的男女亲密关系，但是一会为你付出很多吗？  
小杰：我觉得挺多的，（掰手指数）帮我做饭，教我挑衣服，和他的爸爸们一起帮我减肥……  
简：你来日本来得可真值。  
小杰：以后也不是没有回美国的可能，可是他的家人朋友和事业也都在日本，总之要彼此协调确实是比较麻烦……  
简：还是暂时不去想比较快乐啊！哇，你看这颗圣诞树，也太大了吧！  
小杰：而且灯饰真的太好看！还有不同职业的小人模型！咱们在这里合个影吧！  
简：好啊！（掏出手机比角度）怎么都拍不全圣诞树。  
小杰：我们叫别人帮我们拍吧！（跑向一位路过的穿着红色洋装的阿姨）请问您可以帮我们拍一张照片吗？  
阿姨：当然！（接过手机找着角度）你们是一对吗？  
两人：当然不是！（笑）  
阿姨趁机按下快门。


	14. 小白兔医生的第二次直播

小白兔医生：（调整镜头，坐在皮质沙发上）大家好！你们期待的第二次直播来了！（看向大灰狼律师）今天大灰狼也参与直播哦！我们祝大家圣诞快乐！  
粉丝们：西装呢？！qwq  
大灰狼律师：最近没在工作，在家穿帽衫比较舒服。（笑）  
粉丝们：两人是同款帽衫！OMG连牛仔裤和家居鞋都是一样的款式！  
小白兔医生：没错！此外我们还有一位新的家庭成员加入！（从大灰狼律师手里接过兔兔抱起来）小巴尼，跟大家say hi！  
粉丝们：好可爱！还戴着圣诞帽！请问小巴尼需要其它款式的帽子吗！比如兔耳朵那种！  
小白兔医生：因为小巴尼目前比较容易被陌生的东西和气味吓到，所以暂时不需要哦，但是谢谢大家的关心！  
粉丝们：当小巴尼的爸爸是什么感受？  
大灰狼律师：没想到我这么年轻就当爸爸了（汗），我还专门问了我爸养小兔有什么要注意的。当然小白兔医生以前养过兔子比我更懂，我主要是问了我爸一些养育的心态问题。  
粉丝们：怎样的神仙爸妈才能养出大灰狼律师这样帅气又优秀的小孩！  
大灰狼律师：对了，跟新粉丝说一下，我是两个爸爸的孩子。  
粉丝们：！！！！！  
小白兔医生：所以他比别人都懂男孩子的感受和怎么体贴男孩子（用手指在大灰狼律师的手心画圈）！其实你爸有你的时候也很年轻对吧？  
大灰狼律师：对，20岁左右。所以他还蛮了解我现在的心情的，就是每天多了一个牵挂的那种。不过也有一点不一样，我papa养我的时候比我daddy费了更多精力，或者至少两个人的付出是差不多的。但是现在大部分事情都是你主动来做，我帮不上忙，感到有点惭愧（笑）。所以就造成小巴尼跟你亲，跟我不亲，舔我都小心翼翼的。  
小白兔医生：毕竟我养过十几年兔子嘛！  
大灰狼律师：确实，你从抚摸到照顾日常饮食起居都是专业的。  
小白兔医生：嘿嘿嘿（抚摸小巴尼的耳朵）。

粉丝们：想知道大灰狼律师的爸爸们是怎么认识的，是在日本认识的吗！  
大灰狼律师：对，他俩是在高中的篮球队认识的。大学的时候两人都去了美国。所以，你们如果有想脱单的，可以认真考虑一下发展兴趣爱好。参加这种活动，容易遇到靠谱又聊得来的人！  
粉丝们：可是聊得来不一定意味着可以走到一起……  
大灰狼律师：对，愿意相互理解很重要。我觉得我daddy和papa能相互理解，愿意为彼此做很多事情，包括去另一个人生地不熟的国家打拼，主要还是理解他内心对篮球的那份热爱。  
粉丝们：我觉得我一个人生活就已经很困难了，不愿意去再花精力理解另一个陌生人。  
大灰狼律师：宁缺毋滥嘛，慢慢来，没关系的。自己过得舒服最重要。我在遇到小白兔医生前也交往过其他人，但是我们想要的交往模式和未来的规划都不是很合适，就也挺难受的，所以还是分手了。  
粉丝们：你跟小白兔医生的交往模式和规划是一样的吗？  
大灰狼律师：其实也磨合了好一阵子，包括我不喜欢经常做特别刺激的事情。（跟小白兔医生说）你知道为什么吗？  
小白兔医生：为什么？  
大灰狼律师：Papa年轻的时候是个特别喜欢挑战极限的人，打球特别拼，他差点在高一就提前结束球员生命！之后daddy就一直教他怎么保护自己的身体。  
粉丝们：大灰狼律师的papa难道是XXXX？  
大灰狼律师：不是你们现在都知道的那些名字啦，毕竟有些年份了。而且papa和daddy也并没有那么世界闻名，能成为世界闻名除了天赋，很大程度是要拼运气的。他们都很注重保护身体，退役的时候没有很严重的伤病，所以现在也过得很健康。健康到什么程度呢，有一次我跟papa出门被认成兄弟（汗）。  
小白兔医生：所以保持身材还是很重要的！（捏了捏自己的肚腩）  
大灰狼律师：你属于健康的水平。  
粉丝们：想问小白兔医生求一份健康食谱！  
小白兔医生：健康食谱的话呢，每天碳水要吃够，能吃杂粮最好。新鲜蔬菜、富含蛋白质的鸡肉鱼肉牛奶以及水果也最好每天都吃。以及，绿茶非常健康！我很喜欢亚洲的绿茶，大家有机会务必试试！  
粉丝们：下个月就要去东京玩了，想问问小白兔医生最喜欢的甜点！  
小白兔医生：其实我最喜欢的是La Glacerie Paris，但是东京没有，只有巴黎有……  
粉丝们：小白兔医生可以直播吃甜点吗！或者吃别的也可以！看你吃东西一定会感到很幸福很快乐！  
粉丝们：你傻吗，戴着头套怎么吃！  
大灰狼律师：别想了，那个只有我能看。（摸小白兔医生的大腿）

粉丝们：想知道两人收到印象最深刻的圣诞礼物！  
小白兔医生：嗯……还是中屋的定制万年笔吧。  
大灰狼律师：你对那个印象最深刻哦？  
小白兔医生：对啊！我一开始还很开心呢，觉得你是真心祝福我的学习！直到我后来知道送笔还有那个意思！（撒娇）  
大灰狼律师：我也是后来才知道的……  
小白兔医生：摸着你良心说话！  
大灰狼律师：好吧（大笑）。我收到的印象最深刻的礼物呢，是小白兔医生送我的笔记本。里面有18个我们共同好友的手写留言，讲了他们跟我们两个人的故事，还有给我们的祝福！我当天晚上就全都看完了，惊讶得什么都说不出来。有勇气的人是值得我尊敬的，我选择跟小白兔医生在一起，一个主要的原因就是我喜欢他的勇气。别看小白兔可爱，他内心是很坚韧很顽强的！（摸小白兔医生的耳朵）


	15. 庆祝

花花：……我手机响了。（接起）喂？嗯他在呢！（手机给流）是井上老师！  
枫枫：井上老师。……（开了免提让花花也听到）  
井上：SlamDunk要出电影版了。  
花花：真的吗！  
枫枫：真的很感动。我们一定好好表现。感谢您。  
花花：（起床，打开衣柜）我想穿这件西装参演电影版！  
枫枫：（从后面抱住）不行，这件是情侣款，只有我能看。（给他脱下来）

小一：Jackie，晚上咱们和二酱和爸爸们出去吃。  
小杰：？有什么大新闻吗？  
小一：爸爸们要参演SlamDunk电影版。  
小杰：O！M！G！（抱住）  
小一：（回抱）I know！这个消息很突然，我不知道世界上有那么多人期待爸爸们重新出现在荧幕上！  
小杰：动画和漫画我都看过，爸爸们实在是太帅了！你会参演吗？  
小一：我应该不会一起出现的（笑），爸爸们后来的事就让它们存在在咱们这里就很好。  
小杰：也是！我可不想让全世界的人把你抢走！好不容易才追到的。（亲）（看到小巴尼过来了，把它抱起来）小巴尼，一的daddy和papa要拍全世界都可以看到的电影啦！我们要好好庆祝下！（剥了一根香蕉喂它）  
小一：我们晚上要出去一会儿，屋子里你随便玩！（摸小巴尼的头）

（晚上，一家五口人坐在餐厅）  
小杰：哇，这里比前几天daddy过生日的地方还高级！   
小一：毕竟参演电影版是全世界都在庆祝的事情！  
小杰：daddy和papa还穿了情侣款西装！  
小一：喜欢吗？喜欢的话咱们也去订制两套。  
小杰：或许等我减点肥会更好看🥺我知道在你眼里我很gorgeous！我只是对自己要求高！  
小一：（笑）听你的。  
二酱：所以电影版的内容确定了吗？会有新的情节吗？比如你俩高中谈恋爱什么的？（搓手）  
花花：emmm那些应该还没确定。  
二酱：你能让他们加上吗？我超级想看！我相信很多观众都想看的！  
花花：（笑）这个还得尊重井上老师本人的意思，而我的直觉是他还是会忠于漫画。不过我可以给你再讲一次！  
二酱：Yay！  
花花：大概就是枫经常到我家打游戏，然后在我家过夜。当然那时候还没有确定关系！是后来去了美国才确定的。  
小杰：啊，那流daddy经常在花papa家过夜的话，流daddy的爸妈会有什么意见吗？  
花花：他爸妈都在美国呢，根本管不着他哈哈哈。  
小杰：所以daddy和papa一家一直跟美国都很有缘呢！🥰  
花花：不过第一次听说枫要去美国的时候，我真是吓了一跳！  
小一：你害怕失去他。  
花花：（点头）不过后来才发现那根本不可能！（笑）  
枫枫：我早就被你吸引住了。


	16. 玩牌（100天计划Day 98 衍生）

（小一在事务所办公，手机响了。他看了看手机屏幕，是小杰）  
小杰：亲爱的一！来玩牌吗？我，二酱，还有爸爸们找了个绝佳的地方！  
小一：你会穿盛装去吗？  
小杰：我……现在没穿……但是我可以现在去换衣服！  
小一：（笑）不用了，工作大概天黑前忙不完了。  
小杰：你知道你不必这么辛苦的……  
小一：不过早忙完可以早点休息。  
小杰：那，我就不打扰你工作了！（沉默）  
小一：？  
小杰：我……好紧张。  
小一：紧张什么？怕输钱吗？  
小杰：嗯，怕把咱们辛苦挣下的钱输了。qwq  
小一：这样吧，我教你怎么通过看他们的表情来猜牌。papa的很好猜，你也知道！daddy的就不太好猜了，你要注意他面部肌肉的细微变化，尤其是眼角。妹妹同理。我找个视频发你链接！（从油管上点开former FBI agent explains how to read facial expressions，发给小杰）  
小杰：收到！我仔细研究下。❤

天黑的时候，小一终于做完工作。回家路上，他走进一家新开的松饼店，买了三份松饼：一份热苹果冰淇淋肉桂味，一份香蕉冰淇淋巧克力酱味，一份小虾酪梨蛋黄沙拉味。  
小一：（把松饼放在桌上）小巴尼！妈咪和阿姨出门赌博了，爹地来照顾你！（抚摸小巴尼的头，放兔粮到碗里）爹地先去洗个澡！  
（小一洗完澡，坐在地板上，把小巴尼抱起来，仔细查看）  
小一：你的指甲太长了，该剪一剪了。（从抽屉里拿出指甲刀，刚握住小巴尼的腿，小巴尼就挣脱了）你不喜欢我吗？（失望）  
（小杰哼着歌跟二酱回来了）  
小杰：我回来了！你能相信吗？我赢了超——级——多！（笑）  
小一：（亲）你猜出daddy的表情了吗？  
小杰：没有，但是我猜出他的牌了！  
小一：哦，你智商高，数学好。  
小杰：我要给小巴尼网购一堆玩具！我看youtube上有主人给兔子买网纱小裙子的，我们要不要给小巴尼也来一件？我还挺想看的！（找）嗯？小巴尼呢？  
小一：刚想给他剪指甲，他逃走了。我觉得他好像不是很喜欢我（垂下头）。  
小杰：（摸小一的脸）怎么会有人不喜欢你呢！这样，我演示给你。（走到角落把小巴尼抱起来）要这样摸，你可以躺下~然后可以让他在你的身体上活动！  
（巴尼坐在小一膝盖上，往下跳，由于地板太滑，滑出一段距离。）  
小杰：Gorgeous!!（抚摸小巴尼，给它香蕉）  
小一：说到香蕉，我给咱们买了松饼。  
小杰：！！我还想先换件盛装呢，那我可等不及了！（准备坐到餐桌旁）  
小一：（阻止他）快点先去换，我更等不及了。（拍小杰屁股）


End file.
